Shingeki no Rebirth
by eirichi
Summary: "People are idiots. People ruin this world,myself included. But what can we do? Selfishness was a virtue after all, right?" A girl with that mindset died one day, and was reborn. Reborn in a world where humans are the prey and at their brink of extinction. Reborn as Mikasa Ackerman. Will she help humanity? Or will she continue to strive for a "peaceful" life?


**_"People are idiots. People ruin this world,myself included. But what can we do? Selfishness was a virtue after all,right?" A girl with that mindset died one day,and was reborn. Reborn in a world where humans are the prey and at their brink of as Mikasa Ackerman. Will she help humanity?Or will she continue to strive for a "peaceful" life?_**

* * *

><p><em>Shingeki no Rebirth-Prologue <em>

* * *

><p>Disgusting.<p>

That was the word that perfectly describe those foolish persons. Do they not realize that what they were doing will just ruin our world? What a bunch of idiots! Do they not even think?

I glared at the person who threw a bag of trash at the river. I wanted to yell at him and to lecture him, but alas, I am nothing a mere "little" girl. Being underweight and too small for my age. I knew that I am no match for him in case we fought.

Useless.

That's what I am! I want to make a difference, yet... I am a coward. A coward who knew nothing but to talk big and be ambitious. That's me!

I shook my head and forced my feet to move. It's getting dark, my mother would be worried.

As I walk on the dark and filthy alley, I grunted at the sight of various trash littering everywhere. I felt my eyes twitch but I just picked up my pace.

"If you want to make a difference, then start it with yourself!" I suddenly remembered what my teacher said this morning.

That's right... I should start with myself. Perhaps if I stopped ignoring the trashes at the street, and pick them up, others might follow and start to clean up. Perhaps if I actually called out the offenders, then they would stop.

But I can't!

Coward.

I'm a Coward. I did nothing when my father bought home two beautiful and elegant birds, which I found out to be endangered. I did nothing when I found out that it was illegal to catch it. I did nothing when I found out that he would sell it to the black market. I said nothing when my mother ordered me to throw the trash we accumulated to the nearby empty lot, which was becoming the dumping place of the neighborhood. I said nothing when my father cut the trees near our house in order to sell the woods.

I'm such a fucking coward, right?

I laughed as I thought of that, and I'm pretty sure that the old woman who I passed by thought I was crazy.

I do not care.

People are idiots after all, always contradicting themselves. Always trying to appear "righteous." Always hungry for power and money. Always greedy. People ruin this world, myself included. But what can we do? Selfishness was a virtue after all, right?

When I reached my home, I was greeted by the sight of my mother laying on her stomach at the floor. Raising my eyebrows, I kneel before her and shook her awake. I shook her, called out her name, but she didn't respond. I then turned her over, and what I saw shocked me. Her body was covered with wounds and blood.

I was too shocked to speak, but I quickly placed my hand on her heart, trying to feel if it's still beating.

It wasn't.

Tears formed at my eyes. Despite the difference between me and my mother, I loved her. I...

"Marie?" A deep voice called my name, and I quickly turned around, trying to find who spoke. I then saw my father, covered with blood and holding a bloodied knife on his hands. I was still to shocked to talk, and all I could manage to let out was a small sound of unsureness.

He... he couldn't be the one that killed Mom, right?

"Pa...pa?" I manage to say, but I was still too stunned to move. No, father didn't killed mother. The culprit, the culprit's blood was what stained my father! It was not mother's...

As I kept denying and thinking of other possibilities, my father pushed me on the ground. He strangled me, and I tried to fight but to no avail, I was too weak.

"I'm sorry." He said and with that the knife stabbed me on the heart.

I then remembered, this world is beautiful... beautiful, but cruel.

* * *

><p>'Where am I?' I asked to no one as I slowly opened my eyes. Everything feels weird. I can't see clearly, I can't control my body as accurately than before. I feel like I am being carried.<p>

Is this how death feels?

"Waaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" I cried like a newborn, and I don't know why. It might be because of the sadness and betrayal I felt. Or maybe because I'm scared. I honestly don't know. But crying... it felt right.

_Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo._

_Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~_

A soothing and gentle voice sang, despite me not understanding what it meant, it comforted me.

_Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?_

_Ano yama koete, Sato e itta_.

I then stopped crying, for it felt like the heaviness I'm feeling at my heart was gone. I sniffed and I felt a kiss on my forehead.

_Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?_

_Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue._

I felt happy. Why? It just... died, yet strangely, the gentle voice made me feel comfortable. It lifted my problems. It helped me relax. Before I knew it, I then became drowsy, and just before falling back to sleep, I heard a voice say,

"Mikasa, her name is Mikasa."

Fuck, what the- I was reborn!?

* * *

><p><span>Hello! Thanks for reading! This story will follow the manga, and will pretty much stay faithful to the original story line, though there will be some changes and minor OCs, but the story's main events wont be changed.<span>

The lullably was called "Edo Lullaby", here's the translation(according to wikipedia):

Hushabye, Hushabye!  
>My good Baby, Sleep!<p>

Where did my boy's baby-sitter go?  
>Beyond that mountain, back to her home.<p>

As a souvenir from her home, what did you get?  
>A toy drum and a shō flute.<p>

As for Mikasa, well please look forward to how I will develop her character! She wouldn't be the complete opposite of the canon Mikasa though, so don't worry.

Please leave a review~ Constructive criticism is welcome!(just, please don't be too harsh)


End file.
